


Cinderello

by mitty



Series: Disney Princes Histories [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitty/pseuds/mitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella history with finder series`s characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea seeing the little Mermaid, I know that they are two very different histories but the idea just came, hehe.
> 
> Oh, this history is unbetaed so please if something is no right you can tell me and I`ll do my best to change it. English is no my first language.

Once upon a time in a very prosperous kingdom, where all the people was always happy, there was a man, trembling like an autumn leaf, nervous but happy, why would you asked this man was so happy well the answer is,  
“waaaaah, waaah” is the cry of a baby, no whatever baby, a newborn.  
And that is your answer the man is nervous because his beautiful wife is giving him his first son or daughter. The man hearing the cry of his baby enters to the room forgetting that the midwife had told him to wait outside.  
“Oh god mister Takaba, if I remember correctly I said to you to please wait outside, did you forget?” asked the midwife sarcastically.  
“Uh, ah sorry is just that I was”  
“No” interrupted the old woman, “you`re already here, might as well help a bit, please bring me that towel that is in the table”  
“Of course” says the man going to fetch the towel.  
The midwife took the towel and rolled the little baby in there. The man was a little scared, he definitely didn’t have to enter like that, seeing his beautiful wife cover in sweat and blood and gore was a little terrifying, but all in all she looked the most beautiful woman on the planet to him.  
None the lest he was worried, he had come into the room and she looked so tired and pale like a dead, so to make sure that she was well he went to her side.  
He gave a sigh went he confirmed that she was just resting, and went once again to the midwife to see his baby.  
The midwife was watching him, a smile on his face, she had served to the Takaba household for a very long time, and she was very happy that at lasts the boy that she liked like the son that she never had, had a family of his own. She looked at him will he extended his hand to take the baby and she happily oblige saying with a very motherly voice.  
“Congratulations my son, you have a beautiful baby boy”.

\--------------------------------seventeen years later--------------------------------  
Was a beautiful boy, with the skin pale like a beautiful white rose, smooth like silk, with a very long hair of a bright gold like the sun, eyes clear and blue like the sky or the sea, a very slim and delicate constitution but curvy in some parts of his anatomy and a pair of red petal like lips, sitting in the grass in the garden of his house or mansion like whoever seeing could say.  
His name was Takaba Akihito; his is the one and only son of the duke Takaba Masato, why one and only? Because when he was born his mother became very delicate, and sometime later became ill and die, when he had just two years old, he didn’t remember much about her, just warm and a very strong smell of roses, that’s why he`s here, he loves roses, their smell always makes him feel peace. And that’s good, now more than ever because that house that once was his paradise now was like a prison.  
When he was fifteen years old, his father one day came home with a woman and two boys, saying that he had found the perfect mother for him, and the perfect wife to take care of the house issues, and two big brothers who could play with him and protect him.  
That was so far from the true, the boys never were good to him, their names are Shuu and Fei long, for what he could see, they were brother just for their mother because they were very different, will Shuu was a pale blond with creamy skin a green eyes, Fei long had very long and black hair was a little taller than his brother and aki but had creamy skin too like his brother and mother. `Talking about here, there comes the witch` thinks aki.  
“What do you think that you are doing little shit?” asked the woman, if you could call here that, taking aki from his arm and marking it from the pressure applied.  
“Waah, Mariam what are you doing, you`re hurting please let go” said little aki trying with all his stretch to take his arm from the hand of the woman. She had been a good woman in the beginning but he soon found that all was a lie, because one day all was ok, and the other his father dies just like that and that was all what it took, she fired all the servants of the house, she took his room, his beautiful clothes, his shoes, his pins that were a memento of his mother and the reason for what he let his hair grow so long (his hair was the length of Fei Long`s just that aki was golden), she took his house, his life, she took it all. Making him work like a servant, giving his things to her sons, in the last the only thing that he could keep, were the garden that was his mother and that he cared for a lot, and a necklace that his father give to him in his fifteen birthday before he brought that woman.  
“Why didn’t you clean the house like I tell you to do?” yelled the women very angry.  
“But I did clean, you just didn’t figure it out” said aki a little scared. He didn’t want to be scared of her, she was a woman after all, it didn’t matter that he is of delicate constitution (thing that makes him very angry, he is a man after all), the thing is that she usually beat him, like when she is mad, or if he does something and she says is wrong, or just because she wants to.  
“the house is no clean, don’t lie to me” yelled Mariam then give a slap in aki`s face. “go do it again”.  
“Ye..es” says aki getting up from the grass and running for the kitchen door, to take his tools and once again clean the house.


	2. Autor`s note

sorry everyone, I know that there are people that liked this but I cant bright myself to continue it, so I am putting it in for adoption, is no munch I know but if anyone like it so far you can take it and do with it what you want.

just let me know first ok, let me a comment saying that you`ll adopt it and I glandly will let you.

I`ll let it here for a month or so more, if anyone adopt it when the time finish I`ll erase it, so sorry!!!

**Author's Note:**

> the finder series characters are owned by Ayano Yamane only, I`m just using then for my entertainment like all of us.
> 
> and the histories that I would be using are owned by Disney. but please enjoy!!!!


End file.
